


Gambit

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash February, how that scene should have gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're gonna have to float us both."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. Fake relationship fill for the [28-day challenge](http://the-100-femslash.tumblr.com/post/109795013900/do-you-write-fics-do-you-love-the-100-are-you-a).

There's no way this pod is going to be ready to drop in just five minutes. No way, especially when the regulator turns out to be a cheap piece of shit. 

"Fuck, Abby," Raven hisses, even though she's the only one that can hear. Her fingers dig against her scalp as she lets out an explosive breath. "They're gonna have to float us both."

She's been here before. She was told to run that time, too, and look where that got her. Look where that got _Finn_.

Raven finds herself moving before she's even aware she made the decision. Discarding layers until she's back down to a threadbare tank, stripping her gloves, and mussing her hair further. She _runs_ to catch up with Abby, slowing to a breathless jog when she sees the doctor crouched in the corridor.

"Abby," she says, forcing a grin. The reckless edge and her wildly racing heartbeat are genuine, at least. Abby's stunned silence as she rises to her feet keeps the woman from saying anything that could ruin the gamble.

There's no time to warn her of the plan. The stomp of boots is too close - so Raven grabs Abby by both lapels and yanks her off-balance, crashing their lips together.

Time slows. The stomping is replaced by blood thundering in her ears. And if the way she grips the back of Abby's neck seems a little desperate, that's because it _is_. 

_Please go along with it_ , Raven prays, then realizes Abby isn't resisting. She relaxes into the kiss, relieved at that much, and lets it end naturally. Both of them barely put together now, in front of Marcus Kane's security detail.

"So we'll finish... this when you're off work?" Raven asks quietly, playfully, but loud enough that the men can hear. 

Abby's hand finds one of hers, twines their fingers together, and squeezes. She gets it. _She got it._ Good.

"Oh, you'll finish it," Abby responds, a low promise as she starts to pull away. 

Raven watches as Abby straightens her coat and draws a thumb across her lips, facing Kane with both of them in disarray. "Yes, Counselor?"

Kane's gaze shifts from Abby to Raven, then back again. His men are careful not to look at _anything_. Kane's jaw clenches.

"What's the pressure regulator for, Abby?"

Raven's hand flies to her mouth when she chokes back a noise, but she saves it with a laugh. Abby looks over her shoulder with a pointedly raised eyebrow. "He's all yours," Raven laughs, gesturing helplessly.

She winks at Abby then turns to go, waving casually as she walks away. That should buy them all the time they need.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Full Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076899) by [crna_macka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka)




End file.
